


Precious Patria

by gavrochesinfinity



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: But please give me lots of criticism and notes, My First Fanfic, Sorry if it's horrible, okay, please and thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavrochesinfinity/pseuds/gavrochesinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. The P.O.V. of Eponine, Marius, Enjolras, and Gavroche on their last night on the barricades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Patria

~ EPONINE:

“Don’t you fret Monsieur Marius; I don’t feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now.”  
“Shhh. I’m here”, he cooed.  
“That’s all I need to know. And, you will keep me safe and you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow.” I knew that the words made no sense, but they flowed out anyway. And, I mean, I guess they kinda did. He rained all over me. He drenched my life in love, although I hadn’t always known it. And without his love, I wouldn’t be. Maybe I would’ve been … But, who would I have been? I grew. I grew because of him.  
“But, you will live ‘Ponine, dear God above. If I could heal your wounds with words of love—“  
“Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me. Comfort me.”  
He nodded. As if he knew … As if he understood. I had let go. Now it was his turn.  
“I will keep you safe ‘til you are sleeping.” His voice broke, and so did my heart. I didn’t want to hurt him, but it was too late. I felt myself slipping farther and farther away, it was only a matter of time. The rain, his tears, my tears … It was all too much, all too sudden. I realized, too late, that I didn’t want to leave this place, I didn’t want to leave him.  
“And, rain will make … The flowers …”

~ MARIUS:

“Grow.” I whispered into her hair. She was gone. She would forever be gone. And for what? What reason was there? What cause?? For me? I am not worth that much. The rain poured harder and faster. Coufreyac and Joly carried her out of my arms. My heart was there, it always had been. I loved her more than anything. What rotten luck that I realize only once she’s gone.

~ ENJOLRAS:

The rain poured down my face. It rolled down my cheeks like the tears my pride wouldn’t release. It wouldn’t be long until that was Marius. Or Feuilly … Or, even, Grantaire. I told her that she did not belong in the barricades. It wasn’t until now that I understood that this was not a suicide mission; she died for love. Just as I am to do. I love my patria, and I will not cease fire until she is free. Either her, or me.   
I looked up from my thoughts to see Gavroche leaning against a wall on the opposite side of the building. There were tears in his eyes but, not unlike me, they stayed there as rain drenched the remainder of him. His focus was on the direction that Joly and Coufreyac had carried young Eponine. I wasn’t even aware that they had known each other. Maybe he didn’t have to know her. Maybe death, in itself, was enough for the young boy.

~ GAVROCHE:

In that moment, my world crumbled. That was my sister. I should have saved her … I … And, the tears rolled down my face. I didn’t care about being embarrassed anymore. I had lost her. It never even occurred to me that we could die. I mean, I know that people die … All of the time … But, us? It was impossible. But, now I saw it. I saw Feuilly lying on the side of a barricade, Joly splattered on some wall, Eponine lying on the pavement …. It was all too much. I finally sat. Against the wall, I pulled my knees to my chest, in a feeble attempt to hold myself together. Feuilly and Coufreyac had appeared on either side of me. They said nothing. They only sat and cried. We couldn’t fall apart now. We couldn’t. I saw Enjolras’ tears from across the way, Marius was crumbled on the floor by the barricade, and the other men were spread all around; some physically dead, some emotionally …  
“Drink with me, today’s gone by.”  
I look to see Feuilly, he seemed to have the same idea as I did. Grantaire appeared from a building, bottle in hand. He passed it to Feuilly, “To the life that used to be.”  
Soon all of the living men were together. Pulling through the loss. The bottle made its way around. Marius had declined. He was adding onto the barricade, his own way of coping.  
“At the shrine of friendship never say die. Let the wine of friendship never run dry. Here’s to you. And, here’s to me.” By the end, we had all took part. And, in the end, we all will have tried our hardest. It was the end. We knew. Tomorrow it’d be over, and we’d all be gone. No one was devastated, we all understood.  
I wasn’t sure when he had left, but Enjolras had reappeared from within one of the buildings.  
“We are the only ones left.” He said, almost, flatly. “The people have not stirred. We are abandoned by those who still live in fear. Let us not waste lives; let all, who wish to, go from here.”  
It was, almost as if he were confirming our earlier thoughts. I could tell by looking at him that he felt guilty, as if he lead us to our deaths. I had to let him know that we risked this ourselves.  
“Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again.”  
Soon I was not alone. Every man, even Enjolras himself, had joined in.  
“When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes.”  
By then, the crowd had dispersed, we had to prepare ourselves. We were to go out with a bang. We would not give in. For precious patria, we would fight to the death.


End file.
